Journey to Truth
by Ice Princess5
Summary: H/Hr fic (may they live on!!!). Romancy at first but by end of first part you'll see some definite Dark Arts and Adventure stuff... Chapter 8 is up! Please check it out! It took me forever working on it! R/R!!!
1.

Untitled Document

Journey to Truth   
  


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the characters are all property of JKR. Please do NOT sue me! Thanx a bunch! = )   
  
A/N: This will be my first attempt at a serious Harry/Hermione thing, so wish me luck! Please don't forget to read and review, I'd really like to hear what you think! Constructive criticism would be appreciated, but most of all... I just hope that you enjoy!   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~   
  


**Part One ~ Desire and Confronting**   
  
Chapter One ~ The Secret of the Princess   
  


She stood two yards away from him in Gryffindor Tower, wondering how to muster up the nerve to speak a few words towards him. But would he listen? Or would he even acknowledge? A dark cloud fell in front of her face, and she fell back into the cushioned chairs of the common room. His eccentric raven hair was so dazzling! His clear green eyes were so mystifying! He moved, how enchanting! He smiled, how amazing! He laughed, how she fainted! But he should never - not, he _would_ not ever realize that she secretly admired him from a far, for so many of their years together... six of them. She would always be the right-hand girl, the one who followed him everywhere, simply as the friend who was the girl, just not the girlfriend. And although it ached her so, she knew that it would always be this way. The seventeen year old sighed. Sinking farther into the chair, she considered herself defeated again. She knew it was not puppy love anymore. Her once crazy crush had turned into true love over the past years. Yes, it was true... Hermione Granger was deeply in love with Harry James Potter.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: You are now entering the story!!!   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Just as I thought!" Snape spat. "Mr. Longbottom, you're never going to learn, I'm afraid. Homework was due at the beginning of class, _not_ the end! Now here you are scrambling to finish it before turning it in. I WILL NOT HAVE THIS IN MY CLASS!!! Now, I thought that after six years, you really would have understood. I suppose I was wrong. However... I will not tolerate this, and I expect you to serve a detention this Sunday, missing the Quidditch game... too bad for you... AS FOR YOU, MR. WEASLEY!!! Mr. Longbottom has no brains, what is your excuse for not handing in your homework? GIVE IT TO ME AT ONCE!!!"   
  
Monday morning started with another boring few hours of Double Potions with the Slytherins... and Professor ::shudder:: Severus Snape. There essays were due at the beginning of class, but most unfortunately, Neville Longbottom had forgotten to do it, and Ron Weasley - well, he remembered - he just plain did not do it.   
  
Ron Weasley did not exactly care. He loathed Severus Snape like no other, perhaps with the exception of one - Harry Potter. Of course Severus Snape had not gotten to Harry Potter yet. And when he would... Harry Potter would be in for it.   
  
"Miss Granger... when I ask for an essay, I do not expect a THIRTY PAGE ONE!!! I suppose you thought you'd try and butter me up as you do the other teachers... Just for that, I want you to REWRITE the essay, and if it isn't TOO MUCH TROUBLE FOR YOU, I'd like you to make it under TEN pages!" Snape bellowed across the room.   
  
Hermione Granger blushed a deep crimson. She hated getting in trouble, and this was the only class it ever happened in. Hermione looked at Harry. He made a face towards Snape when he wasn't looking, and Hermione felt a little better. They exchanged a roll of their eyes and faced the front again with bored looks across their faces.   
  
In a timid voice Hermione said, "I'll gladly rewrite the essay, Sir. I'm sorry it wasn't more to your liking."   
  
Snape threw out another terrifying look towards to class and shuffled through the essay papers again. One by one he found a fault in each and every Gryffindor student's papers. They all learned long ago that Severus Snape loved to play favorites... _Especially_ with Draco Malfoy.   
  
After Snape decided that he was through _critiquing_ all the essays, they learnt the new Potion and practiced it. Then Doubles Potions was over for the day and they left the class room.   
  
Ron Weasley had a look of disbelief on his face as he stared at Hermione. "How do you do it? How on Earth do you put up with him?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired honestly.   
  
"If I wrote a thirty page essay and handed it in and then had to re-do it, I'd be picking up my desk and throwing it at Professor Snape by this time!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Well Ronald, that's the difference between you and me," Hermione replied dantily.   
  
Ron stuck out his tongue at Hermione as Ginny Weasley walked up.   
  
"Oh, please Ron! That is so juvenile!" she begged.   
  
"Thank you Ginny," Hermione said with a smile.   
  
"No problem," Ginny replied, returning the smile. "So, how were Doubles Potions today?"   
  
"Horrible! As usual!" Harry remarked.   
  
Ginny blushed a little - like she always did when Harry spoke towards her.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," she replied, trying to sound bold and cool, so that Harry might take some notice of her.   
  
But Harry would always think of Ginny Weasley as Ron's kid-sister. Nothing more, nothing less. She was a good friend to him, but at friendship it stayed, and no further did it travel. Ginny sighed a little sigh to herself. Perhaps he would never like her. There were other fish in the sea. Besides, someone told Ginny during Muggle Studies last week that Seamus Finnigan was thinking of asking her out!   
  
A/N: Sorry it ended with Ginny, but I wasn't exactly sure _how_ to end this first chapter considering that I have to go finish my HW and take a shower right now. Well, next chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get this first one out quick, thanx!!! 


	2. 

Untitled Document

Journey to Truth   
  


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the characters are all property of JKR. Please do NOT sue me! Thanx a bunch! = )   
  
A/N: Thanx for all the great reviews! I really loved reading each one, and I'm sorry I forgot they measure papers by feet and not pages. Whoops! I'll remember to use that type of measurements in future chapters and parts. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, don't forget to review, thanx again! 

  
  
~*~*~*~   
  


**Part One ~ Desire and Confronting **   
  
Chapter Two ~ Unfair Truth and Princess Thinking  
  


"Do you actually think that McGonagall's going to listen to Snape?" Ron asked incredulously.   
  
"I don't know. She did seem awfully disappointed with us," Hermione replied.   
  
Each and everyone of the seventh year Gryffindor students were in a horrible mood. Professor Snape had reported to Professor McGonagall that they had been unreasonably noisy and disturbing during Doubles Potions that morning. Then Draco Malfoy kindly informed all the seventh year Gryffindors that Snape was talking to McGonagall about not letting any of them attend the Quidditch Match. Lavender Brown seconded that when she also saw Snape and McGonagall talking in the Transfiguration classrooms after class.   
  
At the present moment they were eating dinner in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table and all discussing the matter angrily. Neville Longbottom was not one of the ones there for he had to go to a Charms tutoring class. His grades were slipping - as usual.   
  
"It's not fair at all! Snape's just out there to get us!" Harry exclaimed angrily.   
  
Hermione was about to make Harry feel better by saying something kind as she always did in a time like this when Parvati Patil, the most beautiful seventh year out of all (joined by her Ravenclaw twin, Padma Patil) the students at Hogwarts, came up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a fake smile pasted across her face.   
  
Ohhh, how Hermione detested Parvati. She was so beautiful and always knew exactly how to get Harry's attention.   
  
"Guess what Harry?" Parvati asked in her regular voice which was so obnoxious to Hermione.   
  
Harry cheered up a bit. He let Parvati share his seat with him when she sat down.   
  
"Well..." Parvati began with a shake of her long pretty black hair, "I talked to Professor McGonagall right after Professor Snape left. The last words I heard from their conversation were McGonagall's, and she said, 'I'll see what I can do'. What_ever_ that was supposed to mean. Anyway, I talked to McGonagall and I told her that it was _not_ the entire Gryffindor seventh year's fault, but only Neville's!"   
  
Harry jumped up excitedly. "That's great Parvati!"   
  
"Well, I knew how much you wanted to be able to play in Sunday's game... so I just had to persuade McGonagall to let you guys off the hook. It's not like it matters if Neville misses it. He's not even on the team," Parvati said.   
  
Harry and Ron were slapping each other high fives when they saw Hermione looking unhappily at the two of them.   
  
"What?" Ron asked.   
  
"It's not fair for just Neville to get in trouble. None of us should get in trouble. You know that, right?" Hermione insisted.   
  
"Hermione! Why does it matter? We get to play in the Quidditch Game!" Ron exclaimed impatiently.   
  
"Yeah Herm! Lighten up why don't ya? Besides, Neville was going to have to sit out of the game anyway," Harry pointed out.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to go study now," she snapped sharply.   
  
Then she left the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and headed straight for Gryffindor Tower.   
  
"What's with her?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry shrugged and looked after Hermione as she disappeared amongst the crowds.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


Hermione sat on her bed in the girls' dormitories.   
  
Even though she ran off angrily, a part of her wanted to go back to Harry and tell him what she really felt about her. Hermione stood up slowly and gazed at herself in the mirror.   
  
"What are you lookin' at?" the mirror inquired in it's usual sarcastic droll.   
  
"Just wondering..." Hermione trailed off.   
  
"About Potter of course," the mirror said.   
  
"What do you know? You're just a mirror," Hermione snapped.   
  
But the mirror was right. Hermione was thinking of him, or what he said rather...   
  
"Lighten up why don't ya?" Harry had asked.   
  
The words were still ringing unpleasantly in her ears.   
  
_Well, what does he think I've been doing these past years? Ever since our first year, I've been doing nothing but 'lightening up'. And it's all so that maybe one day he'll notice me, or give me a smile, or a laugh, or I don't know - something! And he has smiled and laughed, but not the way he does with Parvati._   
  
"Stupid Parvati Patil!" Hermione snapped out loud.   
  
Just then she noticed that someone was in the room with her. She gulped nervously as she saw a dark, long, and thick braid, and small perfect lips.   
  
"Did you want to say something about me?" Parvati asked coldly.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Well, that's all folks! At least, all of the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Unfortunately fanfiction.net isn't working at the moment so I'm going to have to post this another time... Well, since you've gotten a chance to read it, please r/r! I seriously love all the reviews, even c/c. I hope I get the next chapter up soon, but I've got another story I want to put another chapter up on. Well, bye! Ohhhhh ya, before I forget. I want to write some more stories, other than the ones I'm working on right now. Problem is, I'm not the best person when it comes to thinking of plots. Either that, or my plots are good, but I just think they're bad or something. Anywho... if you have a plot idea that you don't want to write, but would like someone else to write, just give me the idea when you review, and I will try to make a story out of it. You can even tell me if you want it to be chapters or just one story or parts or whatever. Well, that's it for now, thanx, and finally ~ BYE!


	3. 

Untitled Document

Journey to Truth   
  


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the characters are all property of JKR. Please do NOT sue me! Thanx a bunch! = )   
  
A/N: Well, I finally got this chapter up! Sorry it took so long!!! 

  
  
~*~*~*~   
  


**Part One ~ Desire and Confronting **   
  
Chapter Two ~ Parvati's Evil Ways   
  


The image in Hermione's mirror was unmistakably Parvati Patil, and so was the voice. Nervously Hermione turned around. She saw Parvati standing there in her bath robe with one hand holding a brush, and another firmly resting on her hip. Her right foot was tapping angrily.   
  
"You think I'm stupid, do you?" Parvati asked.   
  
"No, that's not it at all," Hermione stammered miserably.   
  
"Oh, I see... Then what is it - at all?" Parvati inquired.   
  
"I didn't mean to say anything..." Hermione trailed off.   
  
"Okay, now that we're all very mature seventh years, I think it's time to get some things out in the open," Parvati decided.   
  
"Well, what do you want to say?" Hermione asked. She wasn't exactly interested in hearing the black haired beauty try to put together a few sentences and make herself sound important and ingenious.   
  
"Well, it's obvious I don't like you. And even more obvious that you're jealous of me," Parvati started.   
  
_I'm not jealous of you!!!_ Hermione felt like screaming.   
  
"Not true, but go on," Hermione said firmly.   
  
"At any rate, you've got brains, I've got looks. Who do you think Harry's actually going to go for?" Parvati asked with a smirk.   
  
"If he had brains, which you're right - I _do_ have - , then he would pick me. Just because you've got him wrapped around your finger at the moment, doesn't mean that soon he won't realize what an idiot he's been!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.   
  
She was actually surprised with herself. It was the first time she had stood up to Parvati Patil.   
  
"Oh, let me guess. You're going to tell him that you like him, are you?" Parvati asked, knowing that Hermione would never do such a thing.   
  
"I'm not saying I do like him," Hermione carefully stated.   
  
"But you're still madly in love with him, right?" Parvati smirked again.   
  
"Parvatil, at least I'm more civilized than you. I don't try to get guys to like me by wearing low-cut shirts and never tying my work robes correctly!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"Oh... sure. Just because I've got the looks and - well, you don't... does _not_ mean that you have to rag on me about them, okay? I'm perfectly happy with myself. You're the insecure one who has to tag around Harry and pretend to be his friend when you know that you like him. So does the rest of the school!" Parvati insisted.   
  
"You don't know what you're talking about! The only reason I would want Harry to stop liking you would be because you're bad for him! I don't like him in any way other than as friends!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"Sure... Whatever you say Hermione. Just remember, he's wrapped around _my_ finger..." Parvati paused and gave herself grin. "And not yours..."   
  
Then she walked away.   
  
As soon as Hermione was positive she was the only one in the dormitory she flung herself on to her bed and pounded her head furiously at her scarlet pillows.   
  
"It's too late now! She knows I like him... and maybe I do. He just can't know! I would be so embarassed! I know he would never feel the same way about me! What's the point? Oh, I'm having a total nervous breakdown!" Hermione exclaimed unhappily.   
  
"And you're talking to yourself," Hermione's mirror pointed out.   
  
"I don't need your help!" Hermione snapped at it.   
  
"Harry Potter! You cause me so much grief!!!" Hermione exclaimed, and with that, she went to bed.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


"Herm, you okay?" Ron asked.   
  
"What?" Hermione asked abruptly. She had just gotten absorbed into a very interesting book about Muggles from the Wizarding point of view at the Breakfast Table. Harry hadn't arrived yet and Hermione was barely touching her food.   
  
"I asked you if you were okay... But I guess you're not," Ron answered himself.   
  
"I'm fine. Perfectly fine... Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione replied defensively.   
  
"No reason really. Just that you left Dinner in a hurry last night," Ron said.   
  
"Well, I had homework to do - among other things," Hermione added, recalling her conversation with Parvati.   
  
"Right... Er, anyway... Did you get number five for Herbology?" Ron asked as he saw Harry nearing.   
  
"Ron! That homework was assigned three weeks ago. You still haven't done number five?" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
Harry smiled as he sat down with his toast.   
  
"What's going on?" he asked with another one of those smiles that made Hermione's heart melt.   
  
"Oh nothing," Hermione said as though the smile meant nothing to her. "Ron's just forgotten to do his homework - again!"   
  
Harry laughed. "Procrastinating again Ronald?"   
  
"Yes! And don't ever call me Ronald again!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"I can't promise you anything," Harry said.   
  
They all laughed again. Hermione was enjoying it. It felt real good to laugh and hang out with Harry. He made everything seem so fun, even though he had been through so much already...   
  
Hermione had pushed her book away by this time. It was snug next to her wand in her bags. Right about now she had her elbow on the table and her head on her palm, looking into Harry's wonderful green eyes...   
  
_Stop daydreaming Herm!_ Hermione scolded herself.   
  
_Oh... who can stop day dreaming when Harry's one foot away from them... laughing, joking, and smiling???_   
  
"Herm? Herm? HERM?"   
  
"Wha- wha- what?!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her seat.   
  
"Well, you were staring at Harry all funny!" Ron teased.   
  
"I was not!" Hermione muttered as she felt her cheeks getting red.   
  
She caught Harry's eyes and saw him blushing too.   
  
"Yes you were!" Ron exclaimed. "You were looking at him... kind of like he was an ice cream cone..."   
  
Hermione blushed harder now. "You don't know what you're talking about Ron! Why on Earth would I be staring at Harry like that? I've got other things on my mind... Such as my studies! Now if you would excuse me, I have to get to Herbology to ask Professor Sprouts a question on the homework!" she exclaimed and ran off with her cheeks tingling.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and looked back at his toast. Then back at Ron.   
  
"What did you have to do that for?" he whispered.   
  
Parvati Patil, who had been watching the whole thing from far away, saw all but the last few words Harry had said. She walked over to Ron and pulled him aside.   
  
"Good work. The way I see it, Hermione'll never bother with Harry again."   
  


~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Ooooh, what's gonna happen next? LOL, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm slightly getting writers block on my other fic (Too Hard to Forgive and Forget), so I've been working on this one a lot. Chapters should be getting longer... but I don't know. It all depends because only so much stuff can go into one chapter and I love leaving cliff hangers (as much as reading them, it kills!)! Well, R/R please! GTG! Bye!!! 

  
  



	4. 1-4 The Surprise at Breakfast

Untitled Document

Journey to Truth 

  
  


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the characters are all property of JKR. Please do NOT sue me! Thanx a bunch! = )   
  
A/N: Did I keep you waiting long enough? ::grins:: I hope you like this chapter! I worked pretty hard on it! 

  
  


**Part One ~ Desire and Confronting**   
  
Chapter Four ~ The Surprise at Dinner 

  
  


"Parvati! What are you talking about?" Ron demanded instantly.   
  
"Oh... oh... nothing!" Parvati stammered.   
  
"Parvati, the last thing I'm trying to do is get Harry and Hermione apart! For God's sake, they're perfect for each other! I want them together more than anything! This is the way it should have been years ago!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"And I should have been with you... forever," Parvati said slowly.   
  
Ron crinkled his eyes up suspicously.   
  
"What?" he asked with the same attitude.   
  
"Well... I just thought you should know that I've liked you... for so long. I thought you liked Hermione... That's why I was applauding you for what you did. It was quite ingenious, really..." Parvati trailed off again.   
  
"I would never manipulate my friends' minds," Ron said defensively.   
  
"Well, I knew you were really too kind to do that... I'm sorry Ron. I guess what I'm trying to say is, well... Will you go out with me?" Parvati asked sheepishly.   
  
Ron spit out his pumpkin juice.   
  
"WHAT?" he exclaimed.   
  
"Well, if you don't want to, I certainly understand," Parvati said, walking away.   
  
"No! No! It's not that! I'll go out with you," Ron quickly replied.   
  
Parvati broke her serious face into a sly grin.   
  
"Good. Can't wait to tell all my friends the good news," Parvati said as she kissed him on the cheek quickly.   
  
Then she walked off.   
  


~*~*~*~ 

  
  


"What was that all about?" Harry asked Ron as he sat back down.   
  
"Pinch me," Ron commanded.   
  
Harry did.   
  
"Ouch! Okay, so I'm _not_ dreaming!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Earth to Ron? What's going on?" Harry asked impatiently.   
  
"I think Parvati Patil just asked me out," Ron said carefully.   
  
"Wow! Are you serious?" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either!" Ron replied in return.   
  
"Well, good for you Ron," Harry said good-naturedly.   
  
"Yeah, look at her walking out the Great Hall now. I just can't believe my luck!" Ron exclaimed again.   
  
Both Ron and Harry's eyes followed the slim figure out of the Great Hall. Both were wondering what just happened.

  
  
~*~*~*~ 

  
  


"Hello girls," Parvati said, slyer still as she walked out past the Great Hall and saw Lavender Brown, her Gryffindor friend along with Padma Patil, her twin, and Mandy Brocklehurst, another Ravenclaw.   
  
"Hey Parvati," they all said.   
  
Parvati gave them all a glance that suggested she was hiding something.   
  
"Okay, spill all Parvati. Something's going on," Padma said.   
  
"That you are correct about. Something _is_ going on. Remember Ron Weasley? The guy that took you to Yule Ball in our fourth year?" Parvati inquired.   
  
Padma stuck out her tongue.   
  
"Uggh, how could I forget? He was so weird and rude! What about him?" Padma asked.   
  
"Well, I just got him to go out with," Parvati said slyly.   
  
Mandy jumped up.   
  
"Ewww! What on Earth possessed you to do something as crazy as that? I know Peeves wasn't around in the Great Hall!" Mandy exclaimed.   
  
"Calm down girls. It's not like I really like him. This is all part of my little plan," Parvati said with a little wink.   
  
"Uh, hello? You didn't tell me about your plan? I thought I was your best friend!" Lavender replied.   
  
"Well, that's because I just thought of my plan Lavender! Anyway, I'll tell you now. I'm trying to get Harry jealous. If he sees me going out with his best friend, he'll definitely take notice of me. Men are always like that," Parvati explained with a roll of her pretty dark brown eyes.   
  
"I don't know..." Mandy said carefully. "Harry's not like other _men_. He's different. After all, he did conquer the Dark Lord several times!"   
  
"And You-Know-Who's still out there somewhere! What's your point?" Parvati snapped impatiently.   
  
"Well, it doesn't hurt to try," Lavender said.   
  
"That's right. If things go my way, pretty soon, Harry's going to be my boyfriend and _completely_ wrapped around my finger!"   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Well, that's another chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews I'm getting. You guys are really nice! I think I'm going to go work on my other stories now... R/R please! Thanks a bunch! 


	5. 1-5 A Day in Herbology

Untitled Document

Journey to Truth 

  
  


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the characters are all property of JKR. Please do NOT sue me! Thanx a bunch! = )   
  
A/N: Okay, wow... this took a while to put out. Ok, here's the newest installment of my little Harry/Hermione true love deal... Um, I didn't get any reviews in the fourth chapter... Am I doing anything wrong? Well, please review the fourth if you didn't... and here's the fifth! Review it too! Thanks a bunch. And for all those great people who _do_ review, I just want to thank you! _Especially_ K.i.w.i. and Crazy_Poet! Ya'll are super! Also... in chapter four I wrote the title as "The Surprise at Dinner", but it's really "The Surprise at Breakfast", sorry about the mistake!!! 

  
  


~*~*~*~   
  
**Part One ~ Desire and Confronting**   
  
Chapter Five ~ A Day in Herbology 

  
  


Hermione was hardly breathing. She couldn't believe what she just heard.   
  
While Parvati had been explaining her _plan_ to all her little friends, Hermione had been just around the corner listening. No, eavesdropping actually... Well, it was a bad thing, yes... but so was what they were doing!   
  
Hermione was a bit too furious at Ron at the moment to actually tell him this. She'd let him suffer for a while...   
  
_Not like he'd believe me if I did tell him what Parvati said..._ Hermione thought in a glum mood.   
  
She folded her arms angrily as Parvati and her friends walked off, hardly noticing her.   
  
Ron's problem is Ron's problem. He just made my day, and I'm in absolutely no mood to help him!   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


_So, why am I here now?_ Hermione asked herself as she stood in Herbology.   
  
Professor Sprouts was never on time for the morning class. Hermione was there for nothing... Now, standing all by herself in Greenhouse number 7, she began to take her books out of her cauldron.   
  
In a matter of minutes the class began to fill up. Harry and Ron went and sat down next to Hermione.   
  
"You will not believe what just happened to Ron!" Harry exclaimed, fighting back laughter.   
  
"I wouldn't be so sure..." Hermione replied.   
  
They didn't hear her though.   
  
"Just guess!" Harry added.   
  
"Hmmm... could it be that Parvati asked Ron out, and he's simply giddy about it?" Hermione asked with a yawn.   
  
Harry's and Ron's jaws dropped.   
  
"Very good Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, if I didn't know better, I'd say you should major in Divination, not Transfiguration," Harry said, arching an eyebrow.   
  
"Don't be silly Harry. You know I detest Divination more than it is possible to detest a subject," Hermione snappishly replied.   
  
"Which is Hermione-Language for 'I hate Divination'," Ron pointed out with a smirk.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"Grow up Ron!" she exclaimed.   
  
Ron was in such a good mood he didn't let her snide comments bother him.   
  
"Hey, Parvati's going out with me! Aren't you happy?" he asked with a wide grin.   
  
"I'm bubbling with cheerfulness Ron. Can't you tell? Now go get the plants for today. We left them in the fourth cabinet for safe keeping, don't you remember?" Hermione said.   
  
Ron sighed and got up.   
  
"Can't you be happy for Ron?" Harry asked.   
  
"I'm happy. I said I was, didn't I?" Hermione asked as she copied down the notes from the black board.   
  
"Well, you did... I just don't know. You've seemed pretty busy these last few days, don't you think?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes, I've been busy... I'm just nervous about N.E.W.T.'s. They really do determine the rest of our lives, you know..." Hermione trailed off as she took the plants from Ron and began to quickly chop them up.   
  
"Hermione, you need to take it easy for a while," Harry insisted.   
  
He touched her cheek for a few seconds and Hermione dropped her knife. They looked at each other for a little while. Then they looked away, and Harry put his hand back down.   
  
Hermione picked up the knife and began slicing the roots.   
  
"You're getting pale and tired. I can see it in your eyes," Harry said.   
  
_You don't know what you see in my eyes. You're seeing jealousy over Parvati, you fool,_ Hermione thought silently.   
  
"It's just the N.E.W.T.'s. You know me Harry. I'm into my studies, like big time," Hermione replied nervously.   
  
Harry looked confused but said no more.   
  
Then Professor Sprouts walked in.   
  
"Sorry I'm late," she exclaimed breathlessly.   
  
She took a look around the room and narrowed her eyes.   
  
"I wish all of you were working as dilligently as Miss Granger, here," she said, gesturing towards Hermione who was now mixing everything in a big pot.   
  
The rest of the class groaned.   
  
"Now everyone, take out all your things while I announce the good news," Professor Sprouts began. "There's going to be a dance at Hogwarts!"   
  


~*~*~*~ 

  
  


A/N: End of chapter five! Please review!!! Thanx a bunch! 


	6. 1-6 A Spark of Chance but no Hope Yet

Untitled Document

Journey to Truth 

  
  


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the characters are all property of JKR. Please do NOT sue me! Thanx a bunch! = )   
  
A/N: Review please! Thanks to those of you who do! Okay, I guess that's all I have to say at the moment. Oh ya, I hope you like this chapter! Finally summer's in, and I can devote more time to writing! Hooray!   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


~*~*~*~   
  
**Part One ~ Desire and Confronting**   
  
Chapter Six ~ A Spark of Chance but no Hope Yet 

  
  


Wednesday morning Hermione was walking with a tiny spring in her step. She woke up listening to the owls hooting. It hardly bothered her.   
  
Hermione took a shower and then slipped into clothes and opened her trunk to look at her robes. Oh, she was in the mood for a blue robe. Yes a robe as blue as the ocean, and a deep as her soul.   
  
Oh yes, things were _definitely_ going her way. It seemed as though Parvati's plan backfired. She did _not_ know about the upcoming dance when she asked Ron out. Now they were going to the dance together. This left Harry still free. This made Hermione nervous, but she knew she still had a chance. And though she had absolutely no superficial side, she was going to do all she could to get Harry to notice her that day. After all... the dance was Friday. It only left her two more days...   
  
Today was Arithmancy. How sad... Hermione wouldn't see Harry. He would be locked away in the North Tower for Divination. Oh, that was okay. She'd still see him in Advanced Transfiguration afterwards. And that would be a glorious two hours...   
  
Hermione still had that day dreamy look as she walked down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Then when she saw Ron's face, she immediately snapped out of it, knowing what would happen if she continued to drool over Harry.   
  
With a good-natured attitude, she grabbed toast and sat down besides Ron, across from Harry.   
  
"Morning," she said.   
  
For once Ron was hardly touching his food. He was scrambling to finish up his Divination chart.   
  
Ron looked up quickly, but Harry smiled and returned the greeting.   
  
"Hey 'Mione. How was your morning?" Harry asked.   
  
_'Mione! 'Mione! Well, that's a first. And he did it so casual..._ Hermione day dreamed.   
  
"It's was fine," Hermione replied, just as casual.   
  
She smiled. "Having fun Ron?" she asked with a tiny giggle.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes at her.   
  
"Very funny Hermione," he retorted.   
  
"At least you don't have to sit through Professor Trelawney's boring lectures," Harry said, making peace between the two.   
  
"Well, if you would have just listened to me when I told you to switch to Professor Vector and Arithmancy, then you wouldn't have to sit through those boring lectures, now would you?" Hermione asked with her arms on her hips.   
  
"She's got a point," Harry said shrugging at Ron.   
  
"Don't let her hypnotize you into thinking that everything she says is right!" Ron scolded.   
  
"I - I - I - I'm not!" Harry stuttered.   
  
He caught Hermione's eye anxiously. They looked at each other for a little bit, then backed away again. Hermione could still feel his touch on her cheek from the day before...   
  
"Dance is coming up," Ron brought up.   
  
Hermione tried to throw him a look, scrunching up her eyebrows.   
  
"I'm going with Parvati..." he continued. "Who are you guys going with?"   
  
"I haven't asked anyone yet," Harry replied.   
  
"No one's asked me yet," Hermione said at the exactly same time.   
  
"I see. So both of you are going alone. That's too bad..." Ron trailed off.   
  
"I'm done with my Divination," he said standing up. "Are you guys ready to go?"   
  
Hermione and Harry was stammering nervously, mumbling and not quite saying anything but gibberish.   
  
"Marvelous," Ron said with a breezy smile.   
  
He picked both of them off their seats and took them out of the Great Hall, ready for another wonderful day of classes and homework.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


"Hi Ginny," Seamus said nervously.   
  
"Hi Seamus," Ginny replied with her cute little smile.   
  
"I was er... wondering... Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked.   
  
"Seamus, I'd love to," Ginny replied.   
  
Seamus relaxed and his face broke into a smile.   
  
"Okay, great," he said.   
  
They looked at each other for a few more minutes.   
  
"Well, I have to go to Muggle Studies now," Ginny said.   
  
"Er, alright then. See you Friday night!" Seamus exclaimed as he walked off.   
  
Ginny smiled happily to herself. Seamus wasn't Harry Potter, but he was Seamus and special in his own little way!   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R/R! I think the next one will be the dance... Well... I'm pretty _sure_ the next one will be the dance! K, that's it for now, bye! 


	7. 1-7 One Who Walks Among Us

Untitled Document

Journey to Truth 

  
  


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the characters are all property of JKR. Please do NOT sue me! Thanx a bunch! = )   
  
A/N: Oh, please don't hate me because I didn't put the dance in this chapter! I'm sorry, I thought it would be in this one, but then I realized that it didn't fit at all! If I'm lucky it will go in the next one though. This chapter would have been way too long if the dance was in it. I don't like having my chapters that much more than one thousand words each... so ya. Okay... Don't forget to review! Ya'll are the best! Thanx to Sirius and Hedwig23! Ya'll gave me a ton of reviews! LOL, always love the reviews! So don't forget to! LOL, thanx for checking out my fan fiction, and I really hope you are liking it!   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


~*~*~*~   
  
**Part One ~ Desire and Confronting**   
  
Chapter Six ~ One Who Walks Among Us 

  
  


Hermione daydreamed all through Arithmancy. Completely daydreamed. She wrote Harry's name all over her parchment with her changing-color-ink. It cost her 10 sickles too!   
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Professor Vector said sharply.   
  
"Huh? What?!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly falling out of her seat. All her parchment fell down   
  
"Hermione? Are you still here? You haven't been paying attention at all today!" Professor Vector exclaimed.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Professor! I'm honestly sorry! I just don't know what's gotten into me!" Hermione replied quickly picking her parchment off of the ground.   
  
"Well, as soon as you get your things picked up I want you to come up to my desk," Professor Vector said.   
  
He dismissed the rest of the class. Hermione quickly collected her things, threw them into her bag, and ran up to Professor Vector's desk.   
  
"Yes Professor?" she asked with a slight bow of her head.   
  
"Are you still up for grading those papers for me? Five Galleons for all my classes on those Fibonacci Essays? It's still open," Professor Vector said, holding five shiny gold Galleons.   
  
"Of course I'm up for the job. And you don't have to pay me either," Hermione insisted in her usual teacher's pet voice.   
  
"No, no. Take the money. Just bring the papers back by tomorrow morning. Here's the answer key," Professor Vector said.   
  
"Very well Professor. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow morning then Professor," Hermione replied.   
  
She turned to fill the bag up with the heavy stack of papers and the answer key. When she looked back to bid Professor Vector goodbye again, he had disappeared.   
  
Hermione was surprised. In fact, she had been worried about Professor Vector for a long time now. It seemed that in the past three weeks, he had grown thinner, more frail, and more weak. He seemed unresponsive and weary.   
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. It was probably because of the homework overload and what not. In the meantime, she was worried about the dance. Harry just _had_ to ask her!   
  


~*~*~*~ 

  
  


"Well Parvati. Looks like your plan didn't work out. How much do you want to bet that Harry asks that love sick Granger to the dance?" Lavender asked.   
  
"Oh, leave me alone! I don't know! This is driving me insane! This was not the way it was supposed to happen! Looks like Harry's too pure for jealousy! Oh, why on Earth did Dumbledore have to go and decide that we would have a dance? What's the purpose? There aren't any big events going on! This is so frustrating!" Parvati screamed.   
  
"Well, I have an idea," Lavender said.   
  
"And what is that? I think I'm through with dumb ideas!" Parvati snapped, but eager for comforting information.   
  
"Why don't you go ask Dumbledore why we're having this dance? I mean, I want to know. We can be on the decorating committee or something. We'd still be the stars of the night!" Lavender exclaimed.   
  
"And that would help me _how_? My one concern is to get rid of Ron and be in Harry's arms the whole night!" Parvati screeched.   
  
"Well, we could invite everyone to come decorate. You know, Granger, Ron, Harry... Then we could somehow make it look like Ron likes Hermione. You get mad. Harry comforts you! How perfect would that be?" Lavender suggested.   
  
"That would take a lot of work and planning! But if anyone can do it, I certainly can. Alright, I'll go ask Dumbledore about this stupid dance," Parvati said.   
  
She decided she would go during lunch. She would go to McGonagall's office because she didn't know where Dumbledore's was.   
  


~*~*~*~ 

  
  


"Hermione! McGonagall wants you to go to her office after lunch!" Ron called out to Hermione as she entered the Great Hall.   
  
"What for?" Hermione inquired.   
  
"I'm not sure, but she said she wants you as soon as you're done with lunch," Ron replied.   
  
"Well, alright then. I don't think I'll have lunch. I'm not hungry anyway. I'll go up to her office and see what she wants right now," Hermione decided.   
  
"A'right. Bye Herm," Ron said.   
  
"Bye Ron," Hermione replied as she left the Great Hall quickly.   
  
_Now, what could McGonagall possibly want? Oh well, I might as well go up now and not be late for classes..._   
  


~*~*~*~ 

  
  


_I'm missing lunch, and I'm starving! This is such a dumb idea Lavender had. I doubt Dumbledore'll let us decorate!_ Parvati thought angrily to herself.   
  
She was about to enter McGonagall's office when she noticed that the door was only open by a little bit, and McGonagall was already busy.   
  
_I'll just wait until they're done talking. Then I'll go in,_ Parvati decided. She could hear them talking, so she knew when they would be done anyway.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


Hermione went up the stairs to McGonagall's office, but she realized that McGonagall was in the middle of a conversation with someone. The door was open wide enough for Hermione to make out that Dumbledore and McGonagall were having a very serious conversation.   
  
_I'll just wait until they're done talking. Then I'll go in,_ Hermione decided.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Note that Parvati and Hermione are both listening in on the conversation by McGonagall and Dumbledore. They will both hear what they are talking about. But they can't see each other because they came up from two different sides. Okay, I just thought I'd tell you that so you don't get all confused! Thanx! ~ Ice Princess   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


"Minerva! It's time to face the facts! One who walks among us has taken to the other side! He has left us forever!" Dumbledore exclaimed.   
  
"Oh, Albus. Do you suppose that it is really true?" McGonagall inquired in a shocked tone.   
  
_I think I just broke a nail!_ Parvati thought.   
_What is going on?_ Hermione thought.   
  
"Yes," was Dumbledore's cold response.   
  
"But, who? Who could it be? Do you know?" McGonagall asked curiously.   
  
"I have my suspicions..." Dumbledore trailed off hesitantly.   
  
_Ouch! This is gonna cost me! Right before the dance too! Oh, I wish I didn't leave my filer back in Gryffindor Tower..._   
_What on Earth is going on? It seems that someone's switching to the Dark Side!_   
  
"Well, tell Dumbledore. Don't just stop there," McGonagall demanded.   
  
"No! I'm not certain it is him. I do have my suspicions, but suspicions are not always truthful. The signs are there though. And that is what is worrying me. He's always tired. Always frail. Always weak... I'm not sure. I honestly do not know. I must go now though," Dumbledore insisted.   
  
"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" McGonagall exclaimed.   
  
But Dumbledore had already left.   
  
"I suppose we'll have to finish this conversation later," McGonagall muttered.   
  
Hermione was breathless. What had she just heard? And what did it mean?   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Okay, next chapter I'm promising an argument between McGonagall and Hermione at _least_. And then maybe the dance if I can fit it in. In the meantime please review the chapter! Thank you very much! 


	8. 1-8 Unexpected News

Untitled Document

Journey to Truth 

  
  


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the characters are all property of JKR. Please do NOT sue me! Thanx a bunch! = )   
  
A/N: Ahhhh, okay, this is going to be a real creepy chapter. Ohhh, not really. This is where it gets into Dark Arts stuff though, and we all know that that means it's going to be close to the end of the first part!   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


~*~*~*~   
  
**Part One ~ Desire and Confronting**   
  
Chapter Eight ~ Unexpected News 

  
  


Parvati and Hermione turned their corners at the same time. When they bumped into each other they were both shocked and surprised.   
  
_Did she hear?_   
_Did she hear?_   
  
_No, it's not possible. This nail is really killing me!_   
_No, it's not possible. Now, what does McGonagall want from me?_   
  
"Step aside Hermione. I have to talk to the Professor," Parvati snapped.   
  
"Did she call for you? For she called for me. We may as well go in together," Hermione suggested with a forced smile.   
  
Parvati rolled her dark brown eyes and tossed her head.   
  
"She didn't call for me. I came up here from my own will. Now, excuse me!" Parvati exclaimed.   
  
She opened the door and entered McGonagall's office.   
  
Hermione stood outside, listening.   
  
"Hello Professor," Parvati said in her sugary voice.   
  
"Er, hello Parvati. Have you seen Hermione lately?" McGonagall inquired.   
  
"Why... no, not at all. She was in class, but I never saw her at lunch. I just got out of lunch. I thought I'd come up here to ask you for a favor," Parvati asked sweetly, batting her long eye lashes rapidly.   
  
"Of course. What is it?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"Well, you see... Lavender and I were wonder if we could set up a decorating committee for the dance. Perhaps the seventh year Gryffindors?" Parvati inquired.   
  
"I don't see why not. Heavens know that I have enough on my desk already without worrying about some dance," McGonagall agreed.   
  
"Thank you so much Professor. We'll take care of everything. You'll have nothing to worry about!" Parvati exclaimed as she ran out the door.   
  
As she passed by Hermione she had a smirk on her face and said, "Your turn loser."   
  
Hermione made a face at Parvati as she disappeared down the hall and took a deep breath as she entered her favorite teacher's office.   
  
"Professor? You called for me?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yes. Yes, I have something very important to say to you," McGonagall said.   
  
Then she collapsed in her chair.   
  
"Hermione, do you have any Earthly idea on why we're doing this dance?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"No, most of the students are wondering," Hermione replied.   
  
"Voldemort has returned, whether we want to face up to that or not. He has returned," McGonagall said.   
  
"I - I - I," Hermione stammered.   
  
"There's more," McGonagall stated. She cleared her throat. "You might want to sit down for this."   
  
Hermione slowly sat down on a cold hard chair and braced herself for the worst.   
  
"For years we've been preparing Harry for Voldemort's return, and now it's finally come full blast. We thought that in your fifth year we had gotten rid of Voldemort for good..." McGonagall trailed off.   
  
Just hearing the Dark Lord's name put shivers through Hermione's back, but she knew she needed to be strong for this.   
  
"But still, why this dance?" Hermione persisted.   
  
"Because this might be the last time all of us are together. Voldemort has killed many people recently. With Christmas holidays coming around the corner, more may die..." McGonagall spoke hesitantly again.   
  
"Who has died Professor?" Hermione asked trembling.   
  
"People," McGonagall stated with closure. She wasn't going to tell Hermione the names of those who had already died, not just yet.   
  
"Well... what do you mean by _preparing_ Harry for Voldemort's return. We've all been prepared," Hermione inquired curiously.   
  
"What I meant by that was that Harry's been learning Dark Arts," McGonagall forcefully said.   
  
Hermione gasped.   
  
"Dark Arts?!" she asked.   
  
"Well, Voldemort knows himself, that he will never be what he once was. And either, he kills Harry and gets all his power back, or he has another choice."   
  
"What's the other choice?" Hermione asked flatly.   
  
"Harry has to go join Voldemort," the professor said quietly.   
  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
She gasped loudly.   
  
Professor McGonagall looked towards the ground.   
  
"Yes, we couldn't tell anyone. It's much too risky, having everyone find out. It does seem that our best students always turn evil," Professor McGonagall said with a bitter laugh.   
  
She stood up, began pacing the room, and looked Hermione straight in the eye for a long time.   
  
"This is where you come in. I must ask that you spend no more time with Harry," McGonagall said with forceful eyes, but a broken heart.   
  
"What? Why though?" Hermione cried out.   
  
"Be - be - because Harry will change. He'll become a raving Dark Arks monster!" McGonagall exclaimed.   
  
"I don't believe it! Harry's different! He's special!" Hermione retorted sharply. A tear slipped down her cheek.   
  
"Hermione, lower your voice. We can't have the whole school hearing us," McGonagall said softly.   
  
"Why will you keep me away from Harry though?" Hermione inquired.   
  
"Harry can't be with the ones he loves. He'll always danger them. They could die. Why do you think we left him at his relative's house for all these years? Simply because of the protection. For not only him but everyone else..." McGonagall trailed off.   
  
No! It couldn't be! It made perfect sense but was so impossible!   
  
"I'm sure," McGonagall continued. "That Harry told you that in your third year Professor Trelawney made a prediction. It was a real prediction, nothing like her usual bogus statements."   
  
"Yes, she did. It was about the Dark Lord returning and such... What is your point?" Hermione asked.   
  
"She made another one of those predictions," McGonagall informed Hermione.   
  
"What did she say Professor?" Hermione asked anxiously.   
  
"She said... she said... Well, she said that if you and Harry fall in love - of course you already have -, get married, and have a future together, Voldemort will come and ruin everything, kill all, you, Harry, and your children, your one son and one daughter..." McGonagall said softly.   
  
"Well, of course you know that Professor Trelawney's bogus! You and I have always believed that no matter what anyone else has said! Harry and I aren't in love! We won't get married, and we certainly won't have kids! So, she's wrong from the beginning. We're nothing but friends!" Hermione protested.   
  
With a bitter chuckle McGonagall turned backwards and faced the wall.   
  
"That's not what he thinks," she said.   
  
"What do you mean Professor?" Hermione asked.   
  
"He loves you. He's made it clear enough. And I know you love him too. You just won't admit it Of course, if you can resist each other at the dance, then I know you'll go your separate ways... That is all I can hope for," McGonagall said.   
  
"Professor! You can't be serious!" Hermione protested again.   
  
"Oh, but I am. Harry's life is at great risk, and if you choose to join him, yours will be as well," McGonagall replied patiently.   
  
"I don't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"Oh, is that so? Well, take a look at this then," McGonagall said, handing Hermione a newspaper.   
  
"What? What is this?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Just read it," McGonagall order Hermione.   
  
**The Boy Who Lived Shall Not Live Much Longer   
By: Hunter Gorgons   
  
Harry Potter, who is known as the boy who lived, shall not be living much longer. Our Dark Lord is gaining his strength quicker and quicker, and more Death Eaters are coming out and showing their true colors. In no time, we will have gathered enough supporters to start war, and kill the one who postponed our ruling of the Wizard _and_ Muggle Worlds...**   
  
"I don't believe this! So it's true? They really are out to get Harry," Hermione replied.   
  
"Yes, they are," McGonagall said. "And that's why you can't spend anymore time with him or anything. Because I know you Hermione, and I know that you are in love with him."   
  
"Professor McGonagall, I can't promise you anything," Hermione replied as she left the cold office, leaving McGonagall standing by herself.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


Hermione was walking back to Gryffindor Tower when she bumped into Harry.   
  
There was no warmth in his eyes like there normally was. Instead, the usually shining green eyes were empty and depressed.   
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, although she was thoroughly through with bad news for the day.   
  
"McGonagall... She told you everything, didn't she?" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"Harry! I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione replied.   
  
"Don't lie to me Hermione! People have been doing nothing but lie to me, and I'm sick of it!" Harry shouted.   
  
He muttered a curse outloud and a nearby window smashed to bits.   
  
"See what Dark Arts have made me? I'm becoming a raging monster like Voldemort. It's making me scared too. You'll see. This is only the beginning. I am Voldemort. I've been Voldemort ever since he got some of his blood and soul into me. Ever since I became famous. Ever since I was the boy who lived. I'm absolutely insane, and I don't know how I can indulge it. I'm crazy. I'm absolutely mad! They want me to go find Voldemort and fight him. I don't even know where Voldemort is! I'm mad! I haven't said it enough times. It will never be enough. I've gone crazy. I'll be crazy forever. Or at least until Dumbledore is removed from his post. So there isn't anything we can do now. We'll have to put a smile on our faces and go to Gryffindor common room and pretend like nothing happened or will happen. That's what I've been doing for a long time now. Three years, okay? It's been a long time. I can handle it. Well, everyone expects me to handle it. Isn't that the way it is? Everyone expects me to be able to do anything. The only reason I lived was because my mother died for me. There isn't anything special about me anymore."   
  
"Don't say that Harry. You're special. You pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the hat. You are truly an amazing person. You're Quidditch captain, the youngest seeker to play in one hundred years. You're amazing," Hermione said.   
  
"Don't lie Hermione. I'm a fake. I'm a phony. They want me to defeat the Dark Lord or die in the process!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
Then suddenly he broke down on the ground and started crying.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Well, what did you think? Just tell me in the little box down there! Thanx! 


End file.
